This invention relates generally to handheld sweepers and particularly to a handheld sweeper with a convenient system for disposal of debris accumulated in the sweeper.
A common and useful household device that has been used in many forms over the years is the handheld sweeper. The device typically consists of a housing and a cylindrical rotating brush projecting through an aperture in the bottom of the housing. Moving the device back and forth over a debris loaded surface causes the debris to be swept by the brush into the interior of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,529 to Popeil is one example of such a sweeper. In some forms the sweepers have auxiliary brushes attached to the exterior of the sweeper housing (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,153 to Coult, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,841 to Kreves). All forms of sweepers must have some means for discharging the debris collected in the sweeper housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,991 to Fukuba provides a door at one end of the sweeper for that purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,343 to Doland has bottom panels that drop open when the housing is squeezed by hand. Despite the number of such devices over the years, improvements in the form of handheld sweepers are still possible and desirable, particularly in the mechanism for discharging debris.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved handheld sweeper that is easy to use and manufacture. It is a further object to provide such a sweeper that can discharge accumulated debris easily and conveniently. It is a further object still to provide such a sweeper that combines a number of auxiliary functions, such as additional brushes and discharge mechanisms, in handy and efficient modes of operation.